


Not Born to Drown

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [36]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: dont-feed-bumblebees on tumblr prompted: could you write where one of the boys has a panic attack but the other helps him through it and supports him?





	Not Born to Drown

Simon didn’t feel it start. If he had, he would have had better control over it.

Taylor wasn’t targeting him directly, everyone was a victim of her outrage. But she noticeably stopped on Simon and commented on everything from his two left feet to his inability to hit notes properly.

One minute, Simon feels perfectly fine. A second later, he can’t breathe. His lungs gasp for air, begging for him to inhale, but Simon can’t seem to do it.

Tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill and Simon barely controls them. The fear of everyone watching him just seems to make it worse and Simon does the only thing that makes sense.

He runs away.

* * *

Simon didn’t remember calling Bram, but he hears his voice over the speaker.

“Si? Is everything okay?”

“B-B-Bathroom. S-Second Floor…” was all Simon was able to get out in his state.

“I’m nearly there,”

* * *

He heard Bram enter the bathroom rather haphazardly, his name echoing in the empty stalls.

“Simon!?” Bram entered the final unlocked stall, where Simon stood balancing against the wall. Bram dropped his bag on the counter and softly tapped Simon’s arm to get his attention.

“Si? Did someone say something? Was it Spencer?” Bram’s voice harbored no anger, only concern.

Simon shook his head, pointing at his chest. He was hyperventilating, his chest rising in falling in short breaths. Bram immediately realized what was going on.

Bram cupped his face in his hands and made Simon look at him.

“Breathe…” Bram said, taking in a deep breath and making sure Simon imitated his actions.

Simon did so, with a little bit of difficulty, taking in ragged breaths. Bram patiently continued, until Simon’s pace matched his own.

“Good?” Bram asked.

Simon gulped, nodding slowly and wiping his eyes.

“Yeah,” Simon confirmed.

“Want to talk about it?”

Simon shook his head, feeling incredibly stupid.

_Why did he need to be so annoying? Why couldn’t he just act normal in such situations? Why did Bram need to do this? Why did…_

Simon felt unsteady once again. It was the feeling of falling into nothingness, just a pit of an endless pool of despair. It felt claustrophobic. It felt like drowning. It felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Si…” Bram held his hand steady, keeping him afloat. “I’m here…I’m not going anywhere,”

“I’m sorry,” Simon managed to choke out. He never wanted Bram to feel like he was taking this for granted.

“You shouldn’t be,” Bram assured him. “You’ve done nothing wrong, okay?”

When Simon didn’t respond, Bram repeated himself in a resolute tone. “Okay?”

Simon nodded, letting out a deep breath and grasping on to Bram’s hand. “Okay,”

“Now tell me who’s ass I have to kick?” Bram said, cautiously smiling at him.

“Taylor,” Simon said, with a strangled laugh. “You’re going to kick Taylor Metternich’s ass?”

“If I have to,” Bram shrugged. “It’s part of the boyfriend code,”

“I must have missed that seminar,” Simon said, finally feeling well enough to partake in their repartee.

“I’ll lend you my handbook,” Bram winked. “I’m following it to a  _T_ , and I seem to be doing alright,”

“More than alright,”


End file.
